User blog:Rocker4life/Season 3 Ep. 2
I've decided to make a blog about every HOA episode. I didn't make one last week, but I will from now on. Please write ur opinions I the comments. I am sorry if I offend any one in this blog. First off- the letter. Fabian's face broke my heart. I was never a huge Fabina shipper or a fan of Nina, but it's impossible for it not to break your heart. I still don't understand why the osirion and the chosen one need to be kept apart. How will he protect her? Rufus was Sarah's osirion and they business partners and friends. It just doesn't make any sense. 2nd- I don't Eddie think really knows how to handle being the osirion. I expected Mr. Sweet to explain to him about his powers and what it means to be the osirion. Eddie needs to know its a secret. He just talking to KT and telling her about osirion stuff when he met her like a day ago. He needs to be more careful. 3rd- I love how everyone goes to Fabian for help. Eddie turns to him for osirion help and he's just amazing. I agree he's a better "wing man", as he said. Fabian reaction to victor saying stuff about Nina was great. He should stand up for her. I wanted to spit in Victor's face for that. 4th- (my fave) Peddie! They both still have feeing for each other. I love Patricia's jealously. Just stop denying it, and tell him u still love him!!! When Eddie called her yacker again, that made me so happy! After the breakfast fight, "Wow, you two are a lot alike" "Don't insult me" "It was a compliment actually"!!!!!!!!!! Awwwwww duh it was a compliment. Before Patricia he was a player who never knew what love was. He was really in love with her. She was different than other girls, she challenged him. Did u see their death stare after she said she wouldn't trust him? I knew Patricia would be the one to end it, we need to know why!!!!!!! And then they need to stop being stupid and make up!!!!!!! 5th- KT and Willow. First let me get this out without offending KT fans. I DON'T LIKE HER! It's not because of Peddie drama. It's just her. After Eddie listens to her problems, helps get her key back, and agrees to help solve the mystery, she interrupts him when he wants to talk about him for a change. THAT IS RUDE AND MESSED UP!!!!!!!!! He is still not over her needs someone to talk to. There is no one ekes he can talk to about this. Be a friend and help him out. She also has these weird and annoying facial expressions. Now that that's clear, Willow. I love her. She is so funny and random! We needed someone like that there just for the laughs. She still likes Jerome tho..... I smell Jara drama. :P 6th- of course the mystery. Mrs. Denby is worse than Victor. I can't believe Mr. Sweet would go against his son after he worked so hard to gain his love and trust. Is it me or does Victor seem grumpier and older this year? What about the last tear of gold?!? That was the cliffhanger that left us all with LOAS from march to January! We need to know what happened with that... If you read this whole thing, I love you! Lol seriously this was really long. Please comment your thoughts and opinions. That's all I have to say. Can't wait till Thursday!!!! ~Sibuna! Category:Blog posts